They're Gonna Eat Me Alive
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: AU: Allison is a member of Kali's pack, but when Kali starts killing off all the members of her pack to join the alpha pack, she doesn't expect Allison who has lost everything in becoming a werewolf to put up a fight. Alpha!Allison


She didn't mean to kill her. Allison never meant to kill anyone.

But Kali had given her no choice; the night had started out so normal, as normal as any of the other nights had been. Then the killing started. Kali turned on her entire pack and started tearing them apart as if she had never cared about them in the first place. Allison had only survived the slaughter as long as she had because she had found someplace to hide in the forest, but everyone else was dead and she was the only one left. She could see what remained of one of her former pack members close by, they were torn apart and the golden light in their eyes quickly vanished. Kali had given them all a second chance at life and now she was taking it all away for some pack of alphas she had mentioned while killing one of the others who asked her why. But now everyone else was dead and Allison knew that Kali wasn't going to simply walk away from her; she was going to have some fun and hunt her down.

"I guess the hunter is the hunted once again," Kali called out into the forest, she knew Allison was nearby and could hear her and she was taking some joy in all of this. "How does it feel to always be too weak, Allison?"

Allison knew that Kali was just trying to lure her out of hiding, to get the jump on her and end this all too quickly like all the others. She was smarter than the rest of them though, she had been a hunter once before Kali bit her, and she could be one again if only to save her own skin. With all the others dead there wasn't much left to live for, Kali had gone insane with whatever power this pack of alphas had promised her and there were hunters hot on their tails, hunters that Allison knew all too well and she had barely gotten away from the first time after Kali had first turned her. She was a fool to have thought that Kali actually cared for her, all Allison had ever been was a slap in the face to her hunting family that had such a long and prideful line of supernatural killers, and she had become what they had killed for centuries. She was Kali's trophy, a taunt she could use in the face of the hunters if only to piss them off more before they would finally kill her. However, if Allison wanted to get out of this forest alive, it wasn't going to be hunters that were going to finally kill Kali, it was going to have to be her.

She may not have used her bow and arrow anymore, or any of her other former weapons that she once used to hunt down werewolves before she had become one, but she had something better now, weapons that were always with her. Allison could feel the beast inside of her waking up and pumping through her veins now, becoming all too aware of the situation around her. She could feel her teeth coming to points and her claws coming out at full extension and ready to defend her. That's what she had to keep telling herself to get through all of this, she was just defending herself, and she wasn't going to become a murderer like Kali. Most of all, she was not going to be weak anymore.

"I'm not the weak one Kali," Allison called out to her from her hiding place up in the trees. "I'm not caving in to some murderous request from a pack of psychopaths. How does that work anyway with a pack of alphas? I imagine there's a leader of the leaders? So you're just killing everyone here so you can go be someone else's lap dog?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kali said with a smug laugh. She clearly knew something that Allison didn't, but Allison didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there alive. "At least I'm not the one hiding in trees, why don't you come down and play like a big girl now?"

Allison felt Kali start hacking at the tree with her claws; it was going to topple over any second now. Just before the tree came smashing to the ground, Allison leapt from the treetop and landed on the ground on all fours, coming face to face with Kali and her vicious smile and glowing red eyes.

"There, now that we're done playing hide and seek, how about we try a different game? I know, let's play I Spy." Kali smiled and inched closer to Allison who slowly backed away, still on the ground. "I Spy with my little eye…a poor little wolf puppy that's about to die. Any guesses? No? Too bad, I see it clear as day."

Kali lashed out and her claws dug into Allison's cheek, but it also sent her flying backwards into the newly toppled over tree. If it hadn't been for her healing she knew that both attacks would have hurt like hell, but she had gone through worse when she was just a hunter tracking down Kali and her pack.

"You know, I had to admit, I didn't even think you would make it to your first moon." Kali said, while Kali was lost in her own gloating at how easy she thought Allison would be to kill, Allison took that opportunity to scrape at the tree and try to brake off a piece that would be big enough to stab Kali with. If anything, it would at least buy Allison some time to think of another plan of attack. "With your family and everything, I thought for sure they would kill you before they even pulled you from the forest. But your father, he sure has heart. Your mother, aunt, grandfather, they all would have shot you dead where you stood, but not him. You were more of a daddy's girl weren't you? Anyway, I suppose he's the reason your alive now anyway, he thought you weren't going to turn through everyone else could see it. You were young and strong and healthy as a horse, a prime candidate for the bite, but he was convinced in his own delusions that his little girl wouldn't turn into a monster. If you ask me, he read one too many myths about people being immune to the bite, that doesn't happen all too often and he sure found out on the night of your first full moon when you turned into a monster." She laughed. "Wish I could have been there to see his face when you turned, but he never shot at you even when you were inches from tearing his throat out. Daddy's little monster is more like it now. You've got no one Allison, the pack is dead, your family is hunting you down, even your father now, and soon I'll be the best alpha this world has ever seen, so why fight it?"

Kali was inches away from Allison now and she finally had a sizable piece of the tree in her grip.

"Because my father taught me how to fight even when everything seemed hopeless." Allison growled as she shoved the piece of the tree she had into Kali's gut.

Kali doubled over and howled in pain and Allison saw that as her window to attack, it may be the only moment she has against an alpha. She lunged at Kali and pinned her down to the ground, she used her claws to slash her chest and Kali let out more cries of pain, but it didn't take long for the alpha to come back to her senses. Kali pushed Allison off of her and pulled the piece of tree out of her stomach with a smile and tossed it aside, her wounds were already slowly healing. Allison didn't let Kali come towards her again and decided that if she was going to die here, she was going to die fighting, because that was what hunters did, they died in the fight. Allison got in a few more good slashes in Kali, on her arms, her stomach, her chest, even one on her face. But for every slash Allison gave Kali, she gave Allison one that made her slashes look like scrapes. They took turns throwing one another against another tree in the forest or down onto the floor, Allison was pretty sure Kali had broken something in her foot since it was throbbing and healing slowly, but Allison knew she had gotten a couple of good blows in on Kali as well. She was getting slower and her reflexes were sloppy, but when Allison glanced down at herself and saw all the blood, she knew a majority of it was her own.

_ Just a little bit longer_, Allison thought to herself. _You just have to hold on longer than her and you can run away from all of this. You can be free. A lone wolf. _

Allison didn't see it there when she lunged for her, an old fallen tree that had been toppled over by nature probably during a storm rather than a pissed off werewolf chopping it down with their claws. But it was there right behind Kali; its branches didn't look like they could do much anymore. Allison used all her remaining energy to lunge at Kali and in turn, Kali stumbled back onto the one branch that was left sticking out on the tree, the only one left that looked like it could do any damage, almost as if the tree had been waiting for this moment. Allison barely missed being skewered on the branch herself but she had managed to hold herself back while she watched Kali squirm and struggle on the branch. The branch was too large however, it wasn't just a simple stick that jetted out into the open, it was large and tore through Kali's chest and upper stomach, it had torn through her heart like it was tissue paper. Allison knew that Kali would have died any second after that once the shock would wear off, but she couldn't stop herself from slashing at Kali. She clawed at her former alpha's throat until there wasn't much left from it and only when her hands were covered in Kali's blood did she realize what she had just done. Her alpha was dead, her pack was dead, and she was the last one left standing. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and at first they were happy ones, she was free. There was no one left that could control her or tell her what to do, she could just be Allison and try to live in this crazy world like everyone else, save for the full moon every month, but she could be mostly normal anyway. Then she felt it tear through her and surge through her veins.

It was power in its purest form, ultimate and indisputable. As she watched the red fade from Kali's lifeless eyes, she knew where the red eyes of the alpha had gone and she knew they were her eyes now. She had forgotten about that, it seemed so long ago that Kali was telling her the basics of being a werewolf.

"_When you kill an alpha, you become the alpha."_ She had told her. She probably never planned or imagined on Allison herself becoming an alpha. Hell, she had probably planned on her getting herself killed by her family.

"Guess I'm just surprising everyone lately." Allison whispered to herself.

She couldn't resist the urge that had risen inside of her to reach out and stroke Kali's face, the one that was left permanently twisted in pain now from her death. Allison found it hard to look at her throat and what she had done to it, all she knew was that Kali was still moving and she wasn't ready to die just yet, she wanted to keep fighting, and she had won. Now she was the alpha of nothing, no pack and no family, a lone alpha. Allison supposed that she could have lived with that, she would have been happy with being able to be on her own, she didn't think alpha's really needed packs after all, she could have still been a lone wolf and spared people all of this pain of being like her. But she heard a bullet ring out and lodge itself into the tree right next to her. She turned and peered into the darkness where she could smell the pumping blood of humans, hear the stealthy and carefully footsteps of hunters, and smell the scent of silver mingled with smoke from a gun. Hunters. Not just any hunters, her family of hunters.

More gunshots rang through the night and they were close together on the tree in a cluster, but she began to wonder, why weren't they hitting her?

_ Dad!_ It hit Allison like a ton of bricks. Her father never missed when he shot, but now he was missing to let her go. He had done this before and she knew it was only a matter of time before everyone else caught on to what he was doing. He was the only thing keeping her alive out there when it came to the hunters; his shots that he purposely missed were keeping her alive. She wanted to run up to her father and find him out there in the darkness and give him one last hug since the last time he had seen her, she was all snarling and claws and fangs, the power of the first moon was turning her into an uncontrollable beast. Things were different now though, she was an alpha, she had the power and control that she never had before even in her human life. The next bullet however hit her, she knew that one wasn't her father, and the silver stung her with a crippling pain. She quickly dug the bullet out of her forearm and started running, she should have been running already but she let herself get distracted. That was when the instinct kicked in however, the one that Allison figured every alpha had gotten when they felt they were in danger. _ I need a pack to be safe; there is safety in numbers_.

That was when Allison knew that the life of a lone wolf or a lone alpha for that matter was not in the cards for her. Every alpha needed a pack, they were defined by their pack and the pack was their family, pack was the only thing a werewolf had in this world and the thought of a pack was nice at that moment. The more she ran though, the more she felt something tugging at her heartstrings, a dark urge was the best she could think of in how to define it. A need to tear something apart, a need to feel powerful, a need to see the life leave something's eyes and know that she had done it like when she had killed Kali. But there was also another need, a need to be a good leader, to have a pack to call her own, to keep this pack and herself safe from her human family. Everything about being an alpha was new to Allison, for that matter, everything about being a werewolf was still new to Allison, but she was going to have to figure it all out soon if she hoped to keep surviving. So she ran through those woods until she couldn't run anymore, and when she felt she couldn't keep running when her feet were throbbing and lungs were burning and muscles were protesting against her, she made herself continue running until she found shelter in an abandoned house somewhere just as the sun was beginning to rise. She would figure out everything in the morning, but for now, all she wanted was the simplicity of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I haven't written any fanfiction in a LONG time and this is the first time I've done anything for Teen Wolf, so I hope you guys like it! First off, I wanted to say that this is a one shot, I didn't want to throw myself into something that I wasn't going to finish. BUT, I also want to leave it open so that in case I do end up wanting to expand on this little AU I made up in my head, I could do that in a different story or one shot. I don't know what came over me, I had just seen something that had Alpha!Allison and all the sudden I had this deep urge to write Allison as an Alpha. It doesn't really take place during any certain time I guess? I mean obviously it takes place when Kali is off killing her pack to become an alpha, but now with what I did with Allison, if I wrote more for this AU, I probably wouldn't have anything to do with the alpha pack and all that timeline. I don't know, I just really, really like the idea of Allison as an alpha, I think it'd be interesting. But trust me I love her as just Allison the awesome kick-ass hunter on the show so yeah, just a big fan of Allison really. ANYWAY, oops I kinda went off rambling into a big long paragraph here. So, I guess I wanted to say that this part here is only a one-shot but don't loose faith if you really like this little drabble I typed up! I just may go off and write a story about Alpha!Allison picking up where this left off, who knows! Please review if you guys like this, nothing makes me happier as a writer to see all those wonderful comments, also they serve as great motivation to keep writing! Also just wanted to let you guys know that I posted this story also on Archive of Our Own under the username lannisterslioness. xoxo


End file.
